1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a power supply system for an electric vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-53128 discloses a configuration in which a lid that covers an upper opening of a body case containing a battery is connected to a breaker that breaks an electrical connection between the battery and a connector, such that the lid and the breaker can be interlocked with each other. In this configuration, when the lid is opened for battery maintenance, the breaker is automatically held at the breaking position.
When a connector of a power line that supplies power to a power drive unit of a motor generator is removed from a battery pack for maintenance etc., it is necessary to separate the connector from batteries so that a high voltage is not applied to the connector. In the technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-53128, an operator pulls out a service plug to interrupt the application of a high voltage to the connector.